ravine_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Antheus Prayne
Praetorian Guard to King Godwyn. Also known as Antheus of the Deep Sight due to his mastery of Shivas swordsmanship. Personality History At the age of nineteen Antheus was noticed for his masterful handling of a sword by none other than Khan Shivas. Following this Antheus became the third non-Shivas to ever be trained by the warrior race. His skill with the sword grew into the stuff of legends. Mastering the seven depths of dark in the ravin of the Aertes cleave he also became the first non-Shivas to ever develop the affliction commonly known as deep eyes. At the age of thirty-two Antheus joined the ranks of the Palladias army which he climbed with great speed due to his prowess and fearlessness in battle. It was only a year later that he became the elite paladin knight: a Praetorian. Following that promotion Antheus became King Godwyn's own bodyguard. Upon his return to Casta Palladia from abroad, Melchial Asheri immediately went to speak with King Godwyn, with Antheus in attendance to the king. Melchial was determined to deliver the news that a "Dragonlord" had attacked the Karden Border Gate - the person in question of course being Stein Phais, who was not a Dragonlord and who hadn't really intended to attack the gates so much as use them as a distraction. There had been previous attacks by Dragonlords of opposing countries on the gates, and before the casualties were legion; Antheus Prayne suggested it might not be the same person who had attacked this time, given the lack of casualties. While they were discussing the implications of the attack, Arthur Feldenstrom finally arrived at Palladia bearing news of the wyvern attack on Buran Mine. When questioned by Melchial on whether or not Arthur had seen anyone matching the description of the supposed Dragonlord from the border, Arthur confirmed he had seen Stein and mentioned the young man hadn't even seemed afraid of the wyvern. At this point King Godwyn ordered Lady Andrea and her squadron sent to defeat the remaining beasts and evacuate the wounded. He then thanked Arthur for his service and dismissed him. He also placed a bounty on Stein's head at this time. Upon Melchial leaving the meeting to report to his god, Godwyn and Antheus spoke of Godwyn's mistrust of Melchial and the true state of things. Almost a third of Palladia's soldiers had turned to Damanul, and Melchial's influence was sreading throughout the alliance. Four lords were on Damanul's side, and with three more they could overturn Godwyn's decisions. The badrunim priests's army outnumbered the royal guard two to one, and while the coteries and guilds remained loyal to the king, Damanul's followers could claim Palladia with ease if not for their fear of Dregya's reaction. Since nothing could be done without further information, Godwyn ordered Antheus to go to the Buran Mines to find out whatever he could, and told him to take Arthur along with him. Antheus obeyed, and suggested that Andrea take his place as First Praetorian in his absence upon her own return from Buran. On the way to Buran Mines, the pair is unknowingly eavesdropped on by Stein Phais. Lady Andrea quickly meets up with the two, reporting the situation in Buran and making certain to inform Arthur that his family survived. She also reports the carcass of one of the wyverns near the mine, stating it looked like the work of the Reaper of Ardunat. Following up on Andrea's tip on the carcass near the mines, Antheus confirmed that it looked like the Reaper of Ardunat's work. He told Arthur that as soon as they made it to Buran, they would have to send a message warning Palladia of this. Appearance Abilities Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human